1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for stuffing hams, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for stuffing hams and the like utilizing a skin brake with an inflatable bladder and also to a method and apparatus for stuffing hams and the like utilizing a non-circular stuffing arm horn and non-circular skin brake.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to stuff hams, other meats and the like into casings for further processing or sale. Hams, which typically have more of an oval shape, are stuffed by hand into the casing or netting. The casing or netting is sewn into individual socks. Stuffing horns that have been utilized with other meat products, and which also use shirred casing or netting, have typically been round in shape. Therefore, the use of round stuffing horns would not be appropriate in the process for hams or other non-circular products. A round stuffing horn would change the overall shape of the ham, when the consumer has come to expect an oval shape for hams.
For various other meat products, where no casing is utilized, non-circular stuffing horns have been used. However, the use of netting in the past has made it difficult to use a non-circular stuffing horn. A tension must be placed on the shirred casing as the product is being stuffed into the casing. When the horn is circular, there are numerous mechanical devices available to create tension on the casing and therefore provide for a well-stuffed product. However, to date, Applicant is unaware of any mechanism to apply appropriate tension to the casing around a non-circular stuffing horn.
Hams are often made up of two or more muscles. The two or more muscles are stuffed into a casing, by hand, and bound together for later cooking and tumbling. A mechanized way of stuffing would be advantageous, but due to the shape of the ham products, it has not been able to be accomplished. The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art devices and provides for a method and apparatus for stuffing hams and the like through a non-circular stuffing horn and also provides for a skin brake utilizing an inflatable bladder.
In one embodiment, the invention is an apparatus for stuffing a meat product into a casing. The apparatus includes a conveyor having a plurality of holders for receiving a meat product. The holders have an exit. A pushing mechanism is moveable between a first position and a second position, wherein movement of the mechanism to the second position moves the meat product out of the exit of the holder. A non-circular skin brake is positioned around the stuffing horn. The skin brake has a non-circular aperture and has an inflatable bladder around the aperture, wherein pressure is exerted on a casing as the meat product is stuffed into the casing.
In another embodiment, the invention is a combination stuffing horn and skin brake for use with a stuffing apparatus for a meat product. The combination includes a stuffing horn having an elongate member. The elongate member has a central bore through which a meat product passes. The elongate member has an outer cross section. A skin brake has an inflatable bladder. The bladder is positioned around the elongate member. The bladder, when inflated, conforms to the outer cross section, wherein pressure is exerted on the shirred casing as the casing is pulled over the horn as the meat product is stuffed into the casing.
In another embodiment, the invention is a method of stuffing a meat product into a shirred casing. The method includes placing a shirred casing over a stuffing horn having an outer cross section. Meat is inserted into the stuffing horn. A bladder of a skin brake is inflated, wherein the bladder exerts an even pressure on the casing. The meat product has pushed through the stuffing horn and into the casing, thereby stuffing the meat product into the casing.